Sakura in Wonderland (1951)
Dragon Rockz's Movie Spoof of "Alice in Wonderland" (1951) Cast *Alice - Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Alice's Sister - Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) *Dinah - Kion (The Lion Guard) *The White Rabbit - Sid (Ice Age) *The Doorknob - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) *The Dodo - Barney (Barney and Friends) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Gru (Despicable Me) and Dru (Despicable Me 3) *The Walrus - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *The Carpenter - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Oysters - Minions (Despicable Me) *Bill the Lizard - Mushu (Mulan 1998 and Mulan II) *The Caterpillar - Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003) *The Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) *The Cheshire Cat - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *The Mad Hatter - Max Jackson *The March Hare - Fiver (Watership Down) *The Dormouse - Pikachu (Pokémon) *Glasses Bird - Tirsiak (Spooky's Jumpscare Mansion) *Mirror Bird - Otto the Otter (Spooky's Jumpscare Mansion) *Horn Ducks - Kion, Bunga, Beshte, Ono, Fuli, Mtoto, Kambuni, Gumba, Kwato and Shauku (The Lion Guard) *Drum Frog and Cymbal Frog - Ribby and Croaks (Cuphead) *Umbrella Vultures - Crows (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Shovel Bird - Penny the Ostrich (Dumbo; OC) *Cage Bird - Yveltal (Pokèmon) *Birds in Cage Bird - Baby Birds (A Bug's Life) *Accordion Owl - Soren (Legends of Guardians: Owls of Ga'hoole) *Hammer Birds - Bing Bong (Inside Out), Reggie (Free Birds) and Lucina (Fire Garuda; Fire Emblem Awakening) *Pencil Birds - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time), Classified (The Penguins of Madagascar) and Cyber Woo (King of the Monsters 2) *Mome Raths - Ray and his Fireflies (The Princess and the Frog) *Broom Dog - Ralph (Rampage) *The Card Painters - Woody, Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story), and Olaf (Frozen) *The Queen of Hearts - Helga (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *The King of Hearts - Alejandro (Total Drama) * The Card Soilders - Tag, Betty and Roly (Hey Duggee) Parts: * Sakura in Wonderland part 1 - Opening Credits * Sakura in Wonderland part 2 - Sakura is Bored ("In a World of My Own) * Sakura in Wonderland part 3 - The Run of the Sloth ("I'm Late") * Sakura in Wonderland part 4 - Sakura meets Sulley/The Bottle on the Table * Sakura in Wonderland part 5 - The Arrival of Sakura ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") * Sakura in Wonderland part 6 - Sakura meets Gru and Dru ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") * Sakura in Wonderland part 7 - "The Alligator and the Crow" * Sakura in Wonderland part 8 - "Old Father William" * Sakura in Wonderland part 9 - A Dragon with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" * Sakura in Wonderland part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") * Sakura in Wonderland part 11 - Sakura meets Drako/"How Doth the Little Crocodile" * Sakura in Wonderland part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Sakura * Sakura in Wonderland part 13 - Sakura meets The Cheshire Panther ("Twas Brilling") * Sakura in Wonderland part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song) * Sakura in Wonderland part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Sloth Arrives Again) * Sakura in Wonderland part 16 - The Tugley Wood * Sakura in Wonderland part 17 - Sakura Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") * Sakura in Wonderland part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards' March/Helga, The Queen of Hearts * Sakura in Wonderland part 19 - The Cheshire Panther Appears Yet Again * Sakura in Wonderland part 20 - Sakura's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song" (Reprise) * Sakura in Wonderland part 21 - Sakura's Flight/The Finale * Sakura in Wonderland part 22 - End Credits Gallery AWC0201.jpg|Sakura Kinomoto as Alice Rukia Kuchiki (TV Series).jpg|Rukia Kuchiki as Alice's Sister Kion.jpg|Kion as Dinah Sid The Sloth.jpg|Sid as The White Rabbit Sulley.png|Sulley as The Doorknob Barney the Dinosaur.jpg|Barney as The Dodo Frog 0021 Louis.jpg|Louis as The Walrus Jeremy crow by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8wv8qo.jpg|Jeremy as The Carpenter Tom_Cat.png|Tom as Bill the Lizard Drako8.jpg|Drako as The Caterpillar Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera (Animated) as The Cheshire Cat Max Jackson from Dragon Rockz.png|Max Jackson as The Mad Hatter Fiver.jpg|Fiver as The March Hare 25Pikachu.png|Pikachu as The Dormouse Helga.jpg|Helga Sinclair as The Queen of Hearts Alejandro arrived.png|Alejandro as The King of Hearts Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs